1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an electric connecting device, especially for arrangement between a steering wheel and a steering column switch module of a motor vehicle, comprising a stationary housing part and a rotatable housing part, which respectively include a connecting unit and enclose at least one spiral-shaped wound up flexible electric conductor whose end is connected to the connecting unit and which is guided in a reverse-direction loop inside the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Connecting devices of this type are used, in particular, for producing an electrical connection between a power source and a gas-operated impact protection device of motor vehicles that is arranged in the steering wheel. In this case, a conductor arranged between the stationary housing part and the rotatable housing part is of such length that it can follow approximately three revolutions of the steering wheel in both directions. The flexible conductor widens outwardly when the steering wheel is turned in one direction from a central position until it contacts the stationary housing part and contents inwardly when the steering wheel is turned in the other direction until it contacts the rotatable housing part. This uncontrolled widening and contracting of the conductor frequently leads to malfunctions.